Liquorice
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Y fue entonces que Miho Amakata descubrió que el pequeño e inocente Nagisa Hazuki no era tan pequeño ni tan inocente como ella pensaba. [Oneshot]


_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a sus respectivos autores y es usado aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. _

_Dedicado a dos personas especiales, AeternaNive que siempre me da gusto con sus hermosos fanfics y coincidimos en nuestro gusto por el hetero de ésta serie y a mi hermano, Zero (aunque yo lo conozco como Rafael, LOL), que siempre está ahí tanto para apoyarme como para soportar mis gritos de fangirl por cualquier cosa. ¡Los quiero! Y espero disfruten esta pequeña historia salida de mis horas sin dormir (?)._

* * *

—Por enésima vez, no —respondió Miho mientras acomodaba entre sus manos los exámenes que minutos después tendría que revisar. Nagisa hizo un puchero y rodó los ojos, impaciente.

— ¡Pero, _Ama-chan_! Digo, profesora —se apresuró a arreglar al notar la mirada que le dedicó la mujer —Si usted participara en nuestras actividades el club se volvería famoso, habría más gente queriendo unirse y obtendríamos fondos… ¡Muchos fondos! —puso un énfasis especial en la última frase. La castaña negó con la cabeza, resignada a tener que escuchar al más joven hablar del mismo asunto una y otra vez.

—No voy a ponerme un traje de baño y dejar que me tomen fotos para que el club obtenga fondos. Está muy bien tal y como lo tenemos, _Hazuki-san_ —contestó lo más calmada que pudo, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento. El rubio había esperado a que las clases finalizaran para que quedasen a solas y hacerle la misma petición que venía diciéndole prácticamente desde que se conocieron. ¿Cuál era la urgencia de Nagisa de verla a ella, precisamente a ella, vestida así? Palideció de pronto, y por su mente pasó la idea de que tal vez había visto alguna de las revistas en las que posó; quizá el entrenador se las había mostrado en alguna ocasión que hubiesen tenido una 'salida de hombres' o algo así, podía ser que no sólo Nagisa sino que también Haruka y Makoto conocieran su secreto…

—_Ama-sensei_. ¿Pasa algo?

La voz del otro la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza para tranquilizar su mente, apretando los papeles contra su pecho. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, la de las fotografías era Marin, no ella. O por lo menos ya no.

—Nada, nada. Sólo que quiero que dejes de mencionármelo, no voy a hacerlo y no volveré a tocar el tema —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. El otro hizo un mohín de contrariedad, pero se repuso enseguida, yendo tras ella.

— Pero, de verdad… ¡Todos pensamos que con un traje de baño se vería bellísima! —insistió Nagisa, elevando los brazos tal cual su costumbre —.Si usted no tiene uno, puedo pedirle alguno prestado a mis hermanas, hay de todos los colores y de todos los tamaños —La castaña negó con la cabeza, visiblemente abochornada (aunque internamente se preguntó a qué se refería exactamente con lo de "todos los tamaños". Mejor no saberlo)

— ¡Basta ya, _Hazuki-san_! —respondió ella mientras colocaba la diestra sobre la puerta lista para salir e irse, sonrojada a más no poder. Por su mente desfilaron varias escenas, los flashes de las cámaras que la capturaban con el tipo de prendas que mencionaba el menor (y ajá, de todos los tamaños, unos incluso muy, _muy_ pequeños). Y luego se decía a sí misma que olvidara su pasado. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si a cada momento había algo o alguien empeñado en recordárselo?

—Y yo, pues… —empezó a decir el rubio, a la par que se acercaba a la mayor, misma que hacía un vano intento por tranquilizarse y que no notó al otro hasta que fue muy tarde y sintió su presencia justo tras ella, una presencia rubia y que sonreía de una forma nada inocente.

—Yo creo que también se vería muy sexy, _sensei _—añadió Nagisa a su oído. La profesora pudo sentir el cálido y fresco aliento del más pequeño y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo. Dio un brinco, alejándose.

—Ha-Ha-¿Hazuki-san? —atinó a preguntar, entre sorprendida y asustada. Nunca había sido testigo de que el otro le hablase a alguien del modo que le había hablado a ella, como si más que convencerla, quisiese… ¿Seducirla? Oh, Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Eso era imposible!

El más pequeño tan solo elevó las comisuras de los labios.

—Sólo digo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a ser el Nagisa dulce e ingenuo que conocía la mujer. Ella lo miró fijamente, todavía nerviosa y sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna. El rubio exhaló, visiblemente decepcionado —.Bien, vale. Ya entendí. Ya no comentaré nada más —aseguró, y aprovechando que la mujer se había apartado, se dispuso a irse.

Amakata cerró los parpados, en un intento de que su cabeza dejara de dar tantas vueltas. ¿Qué clase de profesora era, que se imaginaba cosas tan indecentes como a uno de sus alumnos coqueteándole? ¡Sobre todo a un chico como él, como Nagisa! Un chico tierno como un osito de peluche. Sin contar que era mucho menor que ella… ¡Miho Amakata, detente de una vez!

—Pero no miento. Luciría muy sexy así, _sensei_. Demasiado.

La castaña volteó a verle. Nagisa le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del salón, dando brinquitos.

* * *

_Vale, tenía bastante tiempo sin subir una historia nueva a mi cuenta, una disculpa por eso. Tengo varias historias pendientes de diferentes fandoms, espero acabar mínimo unas... No sé, ¿todas? (?). Como dije anteriormente, esta historia se me ocurrió tanto por las conversaciones randoms con mi hermano (donde él dice que la sensei está muy sexy como para que no exista tanto hentai de ella, el muy pervertido) como porque a mi juicio Nagisa no es un pan de Dios... ¡Él es el seme de la serie y los demás son sus perras! (?). Espero no traumatizar a nadie con esta pareja tan 'extraña' (aunque yo veo con ojos normales cualquier tipo de crack, LOL) y sí, es algo corto porque no se me ocurrió gran cosa. _

_¡En fin! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y se animen a dejar un comentario, aunque sea para decirme que los personajes me quedaron súper OoC's y debería arder en el infierno por eso, ya saben, cosas así (de hecho, me disculpo por ello ;_; ). ¡Ah! el título es por una canción de Azealia Banks, misma que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en la trama (tengo la manía maldita de poner títulos equis, asdfg). Sin nada más que decir, nos veremos (espero) muy pronto!~_


End file.
